A Case of Eye Poking
by Yukirei
Summary: Klavier attempts to put on his new contact lenses. Daryan watches. Warning: Spoilers up to GS4-4


**A Case of Eye-Poking  
**_By Yukirei (a.k.a. Cosmiko Ling)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Apollo Justice, Ace Attorney/Gyakuten Saiban or any of its characters. This is a non-profit fanfiction written by a fan, for the enjoyment of other fans.  
**Warning: **No plot spoilers, character spoilers for GS4-4  
**Character(s): **Klavier, Daryan  
**Summary: **[strike]The writer has just gotten contacts. She needs to whine about the _horrorifying trouble_ it is putting them on and removing them. Enter Klavier.[/strike]  
[strike]In which Klavier is vain and whine-y and Daryan is amused.[/strike]  
Klavier attempts to put on his new contact lenses. Daryan watches.

* * *

"You look like you're trying to poke your eye out, man."

Klavier drew back from the mirror at the sound. His eyes met the reflection of Daryan leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and a shit-eating grin plastered on his face; he obviously had no intention of hiding his amusement.

"Shut up," Klavier told the reflection before leaning back to the mirror, lifting his hands to his right eye once more.

Daryan sauntered across the room, uncrossed hands stuck into hip pockets. He stopped near Klavier, watching quietly as Klavier held down his bottom and top eyelid with the middle finger of each hand and slowly, ever slowly, pushed his index finger and the thin piece of lens that rested on it towards his iris.

An involuntary blink – just as the lens brushed the cornea – and Klavier's fingers jerked away, together with the lens.

Klavier let out a shuddery breath and breathed deeply to collect himself. Then he turned around to look at Daryan dolefully, "I've been at this for the past half hour, Daryan. I can't do it."

Daryan stared back at Klavier, "Why not just wear your glasses?"

Clearly, that wasn't the response Klavier wanted to hear.

The miserable puppy eyes were replaced by a sulky glare that rebuked Daryan for his cold-heartedness, "I can't wear my glasses _out_."

"Why not?" Daryan asked plainly.

"_Because_." Klavier pouted, glancing away.

"Your brother wears glasses too, doesn't he?"

"Ja, but that's part of his image," Klavier twirled his hair with his free hand. "Kristoph has been wearing glasses even before he needed them. He says it makes him look more professional and his clients trust him better this way."

"_My_ image, however," Klavier looked back pointedly at Daryan, "will be _ruined_ if I appeared in public wearing _glasses_. What famous rock star do you know wears glasses?"

Daryan opened his mouth. "Well—"

"You aren't supposed to answer that," Klavier cut in crossly.

Daryan laughed heartily.

Klavier stuck his bottom lip out further, flicked a glance at the mirror, and then turned back to the dressing table. Carefully, he lifted the drying lens from his finger with a pair of tweezers, dipping it into a small cup of saline before replacing it gently on his index finger.

Seeing Klavier making another attempt seriously, Daryan stifled his laughter.

The same procedure as before – holding down the top and bottom eyelids and placing the lens right down the centre. Daryan found himself too holding his breath as the lens touched Klavier's eye. Klavier's slightly trembling finger lifted away, without the lens.

He blinked. But it was too soon - the lens, yet to be locked under Klavier's eyelid, bounced off his eye, dropping to the table.

Klavier cursed colourfully, now empty hand clenching into a fist in his frustration.

"Hey."

Klavier twisted his head round to look back at Daryan. He seemed close to tears, or it could be the state of his eyes, after the many attempts to fit the contacts in, which left the impression. Either way, Daryan detected genuine upset in his bandmate, beyond the prior encouragement-seeking whining.

"I'll call the rest to come here for our practice today," Daryan told Klavier. "You don't even have to step out of this building. Just put on your glasses and join us."

"But I don't want you guys to see me with glasses," Klavier protested softly, reluctant. "They're like a mark of imperfection, and I look different in them. I don't look like me anymore."

It was fact that Daryan hadn't actually seen Klavier with his new glasses before. Thinking, he pressed his thumbs and index fingers together to form two rings and held them in the air in front of Klavier's eyes.

Klavier blinked in surprise.

"Hmm," Daryan tilted his head up as he looked at Klavier appraisingly. "I think you'll still look like Klavier Gavin. So, screw whoever told you all that crap."

"No one told me. I think so myself," Klavier confessed.

"Well, screw you then," Daryan grinned.

Klavier chuckled for a moment. Then, he sighed, "I appreciate your saying all this, Daryan. I'll still have to get my act together and get better at putting those contact lenses in, but I guess… just this once, glasses."

Daryan nodded, thoughtfully watching Klavier's back as Klavier busied replacing the annoying lens into its container and tidying up the bottles of cleaning solution on the dressing table.

"How about prescription sunglasses?" Daryan spoke suddenly.

Klavier froze visibly.

"Probably wouldn't be possible to hide behind them forever," Daryan elaborated, "But I think they might be good as a temporary solution while you get used to your contacts."

Klavier whirled around, eyes wide.

"Daryan Crescend!"

Daryan was taken aback by the enthusiasm of Klavier's cry, further startled when Klavier threw himself into him, squeezing him in a tight embrace.

"You are a genius!"

Daryan smiled. "Heh, of course I am. After all, you're looking at one of the youngest recipients of the Ace of New Detectives award… …Gavin, I need air."

Klavier pulled away, eyes shining bright. "Come with me to an optician after practice. I want to be ready to rock by my first court case come Monday."

Daryan shrugged. "Sure, whatever, I've nothing else on today."

* * *

Date started: 24 August 2008  
Date completed: 25 August 2008

**Post-fic A/N:** Abrupt ending~ Because I didn't plan how to end. D: And here, you also have one of my theories on why young!Klavier wears sunglasses in the courtroom! XP (even if I just made that up as I was writing this. XD)


End file.
